Digimon Frontier Movie: Island of Lost Digimon
by Pie11644
Summary: Heres the Movie that goes with my story! Takuya,Koji,Fiona,Zoe,JP,Tommy,Bokomon and Neemon are riding on a train and suddenly get caught in the middle of a random war between digimon on an Island. But what happens when Takuya,Koji and Fiona find old Ancient Spirits that relate to their own?
1. Island of Lost Digimon

ENJOY! This also takes place before Koji and Fiona starts dating

We were riding through a sand dune on a little cart that could barely fit us. I was sitting on Kojis lap while my feet stuck out the cart at the sides. Koji diddnt pay much attention to me. He just sat there with his arms around me so i wouldnt fall off while he closed his eyes clearly mad about something. Zoe was humming an annoying song that got me irritated. "Geez Zoe can your humming be anymore annoying than it already is?" I asked annoyed. Zoe then stopped humming and turned to face me. "Why whats wrong with my humming?" She asked. "Its annoying! Im trying to get some sleep here and its bad enough the heat is beating down on my skin so can you stop?" I asked. "Oh just shut up Fiona you cant tell me what to do!" Zoe said. "girl who you think you talking to? Ima kick you off this cart if you dont shut the attitude!" I barked. Zoe then glared at me. "Oh quit complaining! Cant you ever keep your mouth shut for 1 minute?" Zoe asks. "Barbie Do You wanna fight?!" I yelled starting to get up. Koji then pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Fiona enough!" Koji said. "What you mean 'enough' this girl giving me an attitude! And how come she gets to sit up front?" I asked. "Because im wearing a skirt!" said Zoe sternly. "Are we there yet?" Neemon asked. "NO!" We all yelled. "Bokomon?" Tommy asks. "Yes?" Bokomon answered still annoyed at Neemon. "can we take a rest stop?" Tommy asks. "Fine..." "It would feel good to stretch our legs" said Takuya. "yeah!" Tommy agreed. "Stopping is a waste of time! We should keep going!" Koji said stenly. I turn my head and gave him a look of disbelief but Koji didnt seem to notice as his eyes were still closed. "C'mon Koji we could all use a break I think you just like being difficult" Takuya complained. Koji then smirked. "Your the one whos being difficult! Why cant you just rest when we get there?" Koji asks. "cause we might need are energy!" Takuya retorted. Koji opened his eyes and turned to him. "Really?! For what?! You gonna pick a fight with a sand dune?!" Koji barked.(Me:I love that line! "Sand Dune") I giggle at that. "Alright now chill" I said amused. Suddenly harsh winds formed and we saw several warriors charging past us. "It looks like you dont have to pick any fights cause we already have on going!" Neemon cried. Several warriors jumped on our cart while everyone but me cowered in fear. "Grrrr!" I warrior growled to me. "oh f*** you!" I said. I then punch the warrior sending him flying as the others looked at me shocked. "Why is everybody fighting today? Nice going see what you started Fiona?" Zoe said. "Girl hush your mouth!" I shouted. We then heard a rumbling noise. We turned wondering what it was. "Is that a giant floating island?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "It cant be! Its the Lost Island of Digimon! It was averted between dimensions of the Digital World!" Bokomon explained. The Islands hand then grabbed us and we had fell into an area of nothingness and we blacked out.

Koji,Zoe and I soon found ourselves on the island seperated from the others in an old shack full of food. Zoe was stuffing her face. "It all looks so delicious I dont know where to start!" Zoe said excitely. "fat a**!" I said smirking. "Your the fat a**!" Zoe said to me angrily. "Ok thank you atleast I got an a** while you is still flat! Your chest is too" I said smirking at her. Zoe glared at me and blushed in embarrasment. "HEY!" i giggled before turning over to Koji who looked away from us crossing his arms. I then walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and lean on him. "Mmm this is kinda romantic isnt it? Its kinda like our own little beach house" i said slowly stroking his arm. Koji then turns to me giving me a shocked expression slighty blushing before glaring. "Fiona stop toying with me!" Koji said. "but im not! I love you Koji Minamoto!" I said. "wha? You do?" Koji asks me shocked. I giggle before closing my eyes and nuzzling my nose against his. "Of course pookie" I said. Koji groans a bit. I then walk infront of him and sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck pulling me closer to him. Koji blushed harder and looked at me not knowing what to do. But from the coner of his mouth I saw a smirk. I pick up a strawberry and put in in my mouth and flash in in Kojis face sucking on it to tempt him. "Come and get it baby" i said with my teeth gritted so the strawberry wouldnt fall out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Koji so he could eat the strawberry. "Fiona! Quit it!" Koji said sternly. I removed the straberry from my mouth and tossed it to the side. "Alright baby no more fruit...lets skip right to dessert..." I said seductively. I then began to kiss his neck and nipped on it a little. "Ugh! cant you two get a room?!" Zoe asks annoyed. I rolled my eyes. "whatever! You just jealous!" I said. "Just because you have bigger b***s,a rounder booty and a nice figure does not make you better than ME!" Zoe shouted. "Uh Honey it kinda does!" I said before turning back to a flusted Koji. "Dont you ever get hot wearing that bandana?" I asked smirking at him. My hands then go behind his bandana to untie the knot. As I do so my chest presses up against Kojis and I could feel his heart beat. Koji started to sweat completely nervous. I soon untie the bandana revealing Kojis sleek black hair. I run my fingers through it and smirked. I then slowly lean in and kiss Koji all over his face leaving kiss marks as I do so I massage Kojis shoulders and my hands reach for his collar and I slowly began to take off his blue jacket and I begin to rub his arms up and down. Zoe turns away and continues to eat her food. "Fiona...stop..." Koji says. "Do you want me to?" I asked seductively as i continue to kiss him. My lips make my way over to his but Kojis hand lands on my chest and he pushes me away looking at me sternly. "Stop it!" he said. I then smirk and looked down where his hand was Koji does the same. He then gasps and quickly takes his hand off my chest blushing. I chuckle. "Koji you just cant seem to take your hands off me today! My goodness! Do you want something from me?" I asked teasingly. Koji groans as he begins to pry my hands off his neck but he fails. Thats when a bear like Digimon comes up the stairs into the shack. "Hi im Bearmon! Im the one who found you guys! Make yourselves at home!" Bearmon said. I glared at him. "ok and? What do you want kid?" I asked. Bearmon looked hurt to which i rolled my eyes. "Dont mind her" Zoe said. "excuse you!" i said sending her a glare. That's when Bearmon looked at the floor seeing the strawberry tha I threw and raised his eyebrow. "Hey who threw this strawberry here?" He then turned to Zoe who seemed the lickely culprit since she was eatting. I giggled. "It wasn't me!" Zoe said. I smirk. "Hey by the way whats up with the giant battle machines? Is there some kind of digimon war going on around here?" Koji asks. "well actually..." Bearmon began. Thats when we saw bombs and fire blast in the village. "The human digimon are attacking!" Bearmon cried. Bearmons father then goes and charges through the scene to fight but not before he stepped onto my strawberry. "Disgusting! Ill kill the person that did this!" I smirked even more. We saw the whole fight go on. This had to stop.

A few minutes later we met with Takuya and the others who explained to us the the beast digimon where bad. Koji leaned against the table with his arms crossed while i stood with him. I tied on his bandana back on his head. "there" i said wrapping my arms around his neck. "thanks" Koji said keeping his eyes on the others. "you got it all wrong!" Zoe said. "your the one thats wrong!" Takuya said. "The human digimon are evil!" said Koji. "yeah! they attacked us for no reason" I added. Koji looked at me stenly as he got up signaling that I should take my arms off his neck. I did so and we walked over to the others. "Those beast digimon are nice! They be giving us free food!" I said. "what are you talking about? The Beast digimon attacked us first" Takuya stated. "they turned half the village into digieggs i saw it!" said Tommy. "thats right! They deserved to be destroyed!" J.P. added. I shoot him a glare. "You shut up!" I said. J.P. then gives a look of fear sweatdropping. "Oh really Takuya? And I suppose you believe everything they say!" Koji said. "yeah cause its the truth but you wouldnt know about that! Would you?!" Takuya said charging at Koji. "You calling me a liar?!" Koji asks charging up for Takuya. "aw look who has the kissy marks on his face? Was that from your girlfriend?"Takuya asks teasingly. Koji then blushes and quickly wipes the kiss marks from his face. "Now your gonna get it!" Koji barked. "oooo! S*** just got real son!" I said excitely as the two began fighting. "Go get em!" I said. "dont encourage them!" Zoe yells pushing me. I glare at her angrily. "THATS IT!" I shouted. I then punch Zoe in the face making her scream as she then pulls me hair. I pull on her hair and yank it sending Zoe to the ground. I get ontop of Zoe and slap her silly. Zoe screams as I do so and punches me in the gut. The boys then stop fighting looking at the two of us wide eyed as our fight looked more brutal. We both screamed as we were both pulling on each others hair. Koji and Takuya then come over and pulled us away from each other. Takuya has his arms wrapped around Zoe and Koji had his around mine. We struggle to break free and began to punch each other. Koji and Takuya pulled us back so we began to fight them. "ah Fiona stop it!" Koji yelled. "Zoe stop scratching me!" Takuya cried. Thats when we heard crying come from the two kid digimon. "stop fighting!" they cried. "wait you two are from rival tribes how come your not fighting?" Zoe asks. "because were friends" they said. The other baby digimon then started chanting 'friends'. "please dont tell!" the digimon cried. "if you keep a secret we'll show you something cool! Follow us" they said. They than walked down the stairs. "I wont tell" we all said in unison. The digimon then lead us to a dark caave. "are you ready?" Bearmon asked. "yeah for what?" J.P. asked. "you'll see" Bearmon said. He then pressed the gem against the wall and balls of light moved above the wall to the top. "behold the great protector of this island! Ownistmon!" they said. "all hail Ownistmon!" "Bokomon? What does it say already?" Takuya and Koji asked in unison before sending each other a glare and looked away. "Dont you two know how to be patient?" Bokomon asked. "No!" they replied in unison. I massage Kojis shoulers to make him feel better which made Koji uncrossed his shoulders making him seem less tense. Koji gives me a small smile and i wink sending him a tiny pink anime heart from my eye. "It says return the digi code to the wings of the bird!" Bokomon said. "but what does that mean?" Takuya asks. "But how do you return digicode to a picture?" Koji asks. "There must be a way" Zoe said. "I dont know about ya'll but im about ta leave. Coming Koji?" I asked taking his arm and walking us out. "Like I even have a choice considering that you grabbed me 1st" Koji said. The others soon followed behind.

We walk out the cave and stare at it one last time. "So the legend said that Ownistmon was protector right?" Zoe asks. "No duh! Were you listening?" I asked annoyed. Zoe sends me a glare and I roll my eyes. "maybe we need to claim the digicode to awaken it! Maybe he could stop the digimon from fighting" Takuya said. "really? Then you do believe in Ownistmon" Bearmon said. We all laughed a bit but quickly jumped back as a knife shot in the ground near us. We look up and see human digimon. "This is a sacret place so you arent welcome!" the human digimon said. "this battle is wrong!" Takuya yelled. The human digimon then grabbed Bearmon and tossed him aside. I then got mad and picked up the knife they shot in the ground and pointed it at them. "What the f*** you think this is abusing little kids like that!" I barked. Thats when the Beast Digimon came in and charged at the Human Digimon and began fighting. Thats when i thought 'No more!'. I then Beast Spirit Evolved. "Honeylomon!" Thats when I saw that Takuya Spirit Evolve while Koji Beast Spirit Evolved. Agunimon and Kendogarurumon then charged at them thats when i seized my chance. "Sticky Trap!" I yelled. I then hit the human and beast digimon that Agunimon and Kendogarurumon were holding down and they got stuck. They then talked some sense to them. They then unstuck themselves from the honey and took their respective children and left.

That night we each seperated from the others and went back to the shack. Koji and i looked to see that the war was about to start. "Koji, Princess" said a voice. The two of us then turned to see the Beast digimon from before. "You hold the Spirits of Kendogarurumon and Honeylomon. Will you help us fight?" he asks. "I dont think so!" Koji said coldly. "word! Im not gonna go out and fight for no reason!" I said. "Yeah this whole thing is just wrong" Koji said. We then looked down and saw J.P. shushing us signaling that it was ok. We turn back to the Beast Digmon. "On second thought blue and i will fight along side yall" I said. "yeah it might be fun" Koji said. "Cmere!" the beast digimon squeezing us in a tight hug. "How could you two even think of doing that? If you do that i'll never speak to you guys again!" Zoe scolded. I turned back to look at her. "Good! A dream come true!" I said. "Now why dont you fill us in on your battle plan!" Koji said and the beast digimon then took us outside where the war was going on.

R&R!


	2. Island of Lost Digimon Part 2ENDING

Koji and I stood outside where the two of us watched everyone get ready for the war. The beast digimon comes up to us. "You ready?" he asks putting a hand on Kojis shoulder. "Hey paws off!" Koji barks shaking him off. "sorry...i always get jumpy before a battle..." "YOU of all people Koji? The Koji I know is always determined to fight! If your nervous..." I began. I then take Kojis hand. "I'll hold your hand" I added shooting him a wink. Koji yanks his hand away from me. "Stop it Fiona! This is war were talking about! Its much more serious!" Koji barked. I rolled my eyes. "Your really cute when your angry" I said. Koji groans and looks away from me as we head down to prepare for war.

We watched in horror as everyone began to fight. Families and loved ones all get turned into Digieggs. It was depressing. The beast digimon hissed at the scene. "You can stop all this! Why dont you do something?" Koji asks. "Unless if your trying to help keep your opinions to yourself!" the beast digimon barked. "Dont you talk to him like that! We trying to help you! Keep ya crusty mouth closed!" I barked. "Yeah and heres an opinion: if any of your people get hurt its your fault!" Koji yelled getting into his face. "Grrrrrr outta my way!" the beast digimon shouted leaving us to get into the war. "Vas a conseguir que te mataron estupido!" (Stupid a** your gonna get yourself killed!) I yelled because if i said that in english and if the beast heard me he probably would have clawed my eyes out. "cmon Koji!" I said pulling out my D Tector. Koji pulls his out but we then turn around seeing a giant tank blast in different directions. "NOOOOO!" Koji and I cry and at that a light shoots out of both of our D Tectors. The light that came out of mine was a rainbow like one.

My evolution was different from Kojis somehow...it wasnt a Beast Spirit let alone a human Spirit...what was this Spirit. "Exacute! Fusion Evolution!" I yelled. "Beelonamon!" I said. "what a new Spirit?" i asked myself. "That Spirit was probably given to you from AncientBeelonamons power" Lobomon told me. I nod at him. "lets go!" Lobomon and I charge through the Beast Digimon. "move it!" Lobomon said. I then look up seeing Burninggreymon. "hey its Takuya!" i said pointing up in the air. Lobomon looks up in the air and calls for him. He doesnt hear us. "Cant you see were busy?" I asked the Beast digimon and I then kick them out the way and Lobomon and I find our way to Takuya. "Koji! Fiona! Its getting worse! This gots to stop!" Burningreymon said. "No really?" i asked kicking a beast digimon in the eye.

Lobomon and I run along a pavement only for me to be blasted by a cannon that came out of nowhere. "Ah!" I cry as I crash down the floor. "Fiona!" Lobomon crys as he comes to my side and helps me up. "are you ok?" He asks. "just my wings.." i said feeling the numbness in my wings. Lobomon then wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. "hold on tight" he tells me. "wait...what? woah!" i said baecause Lobomon began jumping high grounds. "Man this is way too much work! And that is one naughty battle ship!" said Lobomon. "hey i didnt ask you to carry me ya know. I think i can fly now" I said. Lobomon nods and sets me down and I begin to fly again. "Thunder Fist!" we heard someone yell. We then see an electrical surge. "J.P.!" Lobomon and I cry. "We've all been decived!" Beetlemon explained. "This digimon war was plannned!" Kazemon said. "Hipogriopmon..." Beetlemon began. "is Darkmon! We saw the transformation!" Kazemon finished.

"Impossible! What proof do you have?" the Beast Digimon asks. "just look at Hipgripomons necklace!" said Kazemon. "its identical to the wings on Darkmons staff!" Beetlemon finished. "that cant be!" the Human Digimon said. "well lets take a look!" Lobomon said. "yeah! Diohydromon where is Darkmon?" Burninggreymon asks. "i dont know" he replies. "For the Ultimate power return the digicode to the wings! Fill it with fear and let it appear!" said a voice. "You wanted to revive Ownistmon!" i said. "how can you justify destroying innocient lives? What kind of monster are you anyway?" Burninggreymon asks. "A smarter one than you!" Higrophomon said. "If your so smart how come you had the same wings as both Darkmon and Higrophomon?" I asked. Higrophomon scowels at me. 'like i care' I thought. "Slide Evolution! Darkmon!" "We've been fighting for a lie!" Beast said. "He betrayed us all!" Human said. "Ultimate Power! With Ownistmon I will rule the Digital World! Thanks for your help! And your digicode!" and with that darkmon starts to take the digicode. "Let your anger and fear rill these wings! Very soon my power will be uninnathanable of the history of your new queen...in Ancient times..Ownistmon was an evil digimon that the thirst for power was endless he destroyed everything in his path! Ancientgreymon,Garurumon and Beelonamon defeated him. AncientBeelonamons power of Nature and Peace settled Ownistmon down and sealed him away on this island. When I first came here I discovered the secret of Ownistmons legendary power. I deticated my life to revive him and taking over the Digital World" Darkmon explained. "So many have suffred because of your selfish greed!" Beast growled. "Darkmon how could you have done something like that? You promised us Peace!" Human said. "It will be when your my slave!" Darkmon said. She then relseases a beam into the air and red ropes come out the ground. I stumble over because of all the rumbling but Lobomon was able to catch me.

A purple beam of light comes out of no where and shoots into the red cage and Ownistmon then appears. Ownistmon then starts to destroy everything in site. "Lets stop this loser!" Lobomon said and we all charge for it. "Pyro Barrage!" "Howeling Laser!" "Natures Chaos!" "Crystal Freeze!" "Tempest Twist!"Thunder Fist!" None of the attacks did any damage. Ownist then procceds to destroy Kutomon and turns him into a digiegg! "Kutomon!" we cry and we watch his digiegg fall into the ground. We then see the glowing Spirts of Burninggreymon, Ancientgarurumon and AncientBeelonamon. We jump down to help defeat Ownistmon with our same attacks. "Ancientgreymon! Ancientgarurumon! AncientBeelonamon!" Agunimon yelled. The Ancient 3 then charge for Ownistmon and delivers the final blow!

The next morning we each smile at each other triumphant. I couldnt help but to wrap my arms around Koji but to my suprise he wraps him around my waist. "Forgive me!" Beast said. "You save our lives. Thank You!" Human said. "You guys saved yourselves." Takuya said. I give him a look of disbelief. 'did they really?' I thought. "I hate to say this but I learned a lot about friendship from these kids" said Koji. I smile at him. "and what about love?" I asked him. "oh stop it!" he chuckles at me. "enough with the mush your making me sick!" J.P. cries. "hush up fool!" i said laughing. "Look down below!" Bokomon said. We look up at him seeing him and Neemon floating down from our pink umbrella. "I have a great idea! How bout an island vacation?" Bokomon asked. "No!" we all said laughing. "lets stay and help clean it up" said Zoe. "HOLD UP! WHAT? You crazy if you think im gonna clean up your mess! Shoot!" i said walking away. Koji then grabs my arm and pulls me towards him and gives me a passionate kiss. "how bout now?" he asks. I blush and stood there frozen. "mm-hm ok" I nodded. "Thats a good girl" said Koji smirking.


End file.
